mi primer one shot solo eres mi amigo
by arias serena
Summary: EL AMOR ES EL MAS BELLO SENTIMIENTO AUNQUE A VECES LASTIMA A QUIEN MENOS LO MERECE.


SOLO ERES MI AMIGO

**SOLO ERES MI AMIGO… **

Haces seis años regreso una estrella que ilumino mi vida, pero no era el sueño de mi corazón, a pesar de su dulzura y su ternura. El era mi amigo, mi apoyo mi compañía cuando pensé que todos me habían dejado, su mano me sostuvo en todo momento y me devolvió la esperanza de vivir, pero rompí su ilusión y ahora no se que será de su vida.

**Flash Back **

Hace un año la batalla con galaxia termino, y nuestra vida es la de unas chicas normales, vamos a la escuela mas tranquilas y mi relación con darien esta mejor que nunca, pero siempre me pregunte por la suerte de seiya y de los demás chicos. La verdad los extraño, esos eran los pensamientos de una rubia que se peinaba su larga cabellera en su ventana, hasta que fue interrumpida por una la voz.

Mina: serena, serena es hora de irnos.

Serena: ya voy. Chicas hola como están?

Lita: bien y tu? Que siente la heroína que hace una año salvo la tierra y dentro de dos semanas de será la señora de chiva?

Serena: hay chicas ustedes y sus comentarios.

Mina: chicas ustedes no se preguntan que será de los chicos, como quisiera estar con yaten, y haberle dicho cuanto lo amaba.

Serena: pues si yo también los extraño solo espero que estén bien y hayan reconstruido su planeta y que sean muy felices.

Lita: si tienes razón serena, lo mejor es que vamos a la escuela y en la tarde recuerda serena que veremos los últimos detalles de tu vestido.

Serena: es cierto ya lo había olvidado, darien quedo de recogernos.

En la escuela…

Rey: sabes emy he sentido una energía conocida en los últimos días, pero no puedo entender que será.

Emy: me asustas que sea, espero que no sea nada malo.

Rey no te preocupes ahora todo será felicidad.

Emy eso espero.

Momentos después llegaron las chicas inseparables, su dia en la escuela paso normal, pero cabe decir que a todas les iba mejor hasta serena, que cada ves se esforzaba mas su sueño era ser una gran psicóloga, mina actriz, rey administradora de empresas , lita chef y emy seria la colega de darien .

En la tarde en el parque central de Tokio después de una agotadora jornada de estudios las chicas tomaban un helado, mientras unos grandes brazos tapan los ojos de una rubia, le da un beso en la frente.

Darien: hola mi amor.

Serena: hola corazón como te fue?

Darien: bien mi amor, el dia en el hospital fue tranquilo.

Rey: hola Darien nosotras también estamos muy bien, definitivamente el amor vuelve tontos los hombres.

Darien: hola chicas lo siento.

Emy: es hora de irnos chicas, recuerden que tenemos cosas que hacer.

Mina: si tortolitos disfruten su dia.

Lita: serena hablamos en la noche.

Darien: Que tratan de hacer esas chicas ahora, amor es hora de irnos.

Serena asintió con la cabeza

Serena entro a todas las tiendas que se imaginan y llena de paquetes a su hermoso novio, pero estaba muy distraída no se veía feliz.

Darien para a serena, amor te sientes bien a caso no estas feliz te molesta algo?

Serena: no amor es que estoy un poco nerviosa, se acerca a darien y lo besa, recuerda que te amo por encima de todo.

_Eres la rosa que brota en mi corazón, tu sonrisa es alimento mi alimento, tus lagrimas son el roció que sacia la sed de mi cuerpo._

_Tu alma es el altar donde poso mis sueños, tus manos son la protección que imploran mis pesadillas, tus labios son el camino para conocer el cielo._

_Tus ojos azules son una hermosa ventana que reflejan el mar infinito, tu cuerpo es mi santuario y tu amor le mas hermoso regalo que la vida a puesto en mis manos._

Darien: corresponde a sus besos y la abraza fuertemente, y le dice al oído eres la razón de mi vida, pero es hora de llevarte a casa no quiero que el señor tsukino me mate antes de que seas mi esposa.

Cuando serena llego a casa se sentó en su ventana cuando de pronto paso una hermosa estrella, que traería felicidad y tristeza a su corazón.

La noche se pone oscura, ella seguía ahí en su ventana el sueño la fue venciendo hasta quedarse dormida, los días fueron pasando y serena se sentía perseguida pero pensó que solo eran ideas suyas, hasta la noche antes de la boda, que apareció un chico de larga coleta con una mirada que reflejaba una gran tristeza al ver a su bombón que se encontraba de un vestido blanco que irradiaba su hermosura.

Seiya: bombón que hermosa te ves con ese vestido.

Serena no podía creer que ere la vos de su gran amigo, seiya cuando llegaste y lo abraza fuertemente, y tus hermanos donde están, como va su vida?, de pronto seiya pone los dedos en la boca de serena, cosa que la asusta y le dice:

Seiya: bombón no crees, que son muchas preguntas, solo vine a decirte cuanto te amo y que quiero llevarte conmigo y besa sus labios, con desesperación y con a pasión que darien nunca lo ha hecho, pero de pronto serena se separa de sus labios y su semblante cambia radicalmente.

Seiya: bombón que pasa, a caso no me amas?

Serena: sabes cuanto te quiero, pero siempre te dije que eras mi amigo nada mas seiya, no quiero lastimarte, se que vienes desde muy lejos solo a buscarme, pero no puedo mentirte mañana me caso con darien y las lagrimas comienzan a bañar su rostro

_No desgarres mi corazón con tus palabras que atraviesan mi alma como un puñal _

_Hirviendo que quema mis entrañas, eres la luz de mis sueños no apegues la luna de mi corazón no puedo mentirte sin ti me siento asfixiado, mi vida sin ti no tiene sentido hoy he perdido mi ilusión, soy un desperdicio mas del mundo._

Seiya también comienza a llorar y se acerca la toma de la barbilla mírame bombón, a caso esto es lo que realmente quieres.

Serena solo le responde con la cabeza y de su boca solo sale perdóname seiya yo no quería hacerte daño.

Seiya: si el te hace feliz, yo también lo sere, siempre sere la estrella que te guiara desde el cielo, se quita los aretes que tienen forma de luna y los pone en manos de su rubia, llévalos contigo para que siempre recuerdes cuando te ame, creo que aquí no tengo nada mas que hacer, su cuerdo comienza a desaparecer en ese momento con una melancólica sonrisa que la rubia nunca pudo olvidar y de sus labios sale la ultima palabra te amo.

Hoy serena recuerda en su ventana el dia más feliz y más triste de su vida, gano un amor y perdió a su mejor amigo.

Hoy su hija corre por el palacio con unos bellos aretes en forma de luna que recuerdan a serena siempre le sentimiento que le ofreció aquel hombre un puro corazón.


End file.
